Blackness
Film Welfare Trauma and Substance Abuse Among Child Welfare Involved African American Mothers: A Case Study Using a multiple embedded case study design, this study highlights the experiences of 26 African American mothers with substance-abuse histories who were trying to regain custody of their children, and 26 professionals who were helping these women accomplish that goal. Thematic analysis revealed that trauma interfered with these women's ability to successfully navigate child protection in two ways: external and internal expressions of trauma. Women who lost custody of their children had more external expressions of trauma and/or all four effects of trauma. Developing trauma-informed services for parents who are child welfare-involved is an important next step. Link Skin Feeling Good in Your Own Skin: The Influence of Complimentary Sexual Stereotypes on Risky Sexual Attitudes and Behaviors in a Community Sample of African American Women Although negative racial stereotypes may affect the mental and physical health of African Americans, little research has examined the influence of positive or complimentary racial stereotypes on such outcomes. More specifically, this study explored the relationship between African American women's endorsement of complimentary stereotypes about their sexuality and attitudes/behaviors that have been associated with sexual risk. Data were gathered from 206 African American women as part of the Black Women in the Study of Epidemics project. Multivariate regression models were used to examine associations between women's endorsement of complimentary stereotypes about their sexuality and selected sex-related attitudes and behaviors. Participants' endorsement of complimentary sexual stereotypes was significantly positively associated with beliefs that having sex without protection would strengthen their relationship (B = .28, SE = .10, p < .01) and that they could use drugs and always make healthy choices about using protection (B = .31, SE = .09, p < .01). Significant positive associations were also found between complimentary sexual stereotypes and the number of casual sexual partners women reported in the past year (B = .29, SE = .15, p = .05) as well as their willingness to have sex in exchange for money or drugs during that time (B = .78, OR = 2.18, p < .05). These findings suggest that endorsement of complimentary sexual stereotypes by African American women can lead to increased risk behavior, particularly relating to possible infection with HIV or other sexually transmitted infections. Link Gold Diggers, Video Vixens, and Jezebels: Stereotype Images and Substance Use Among Urban African American Girls Background: This study sought to examine the relationship of negative stereotype attitudes and endorsement of western standards of beauty (i.e., colorism) on the substance use behavior of low-income urban African American girls. Racial socialization was also examined as a potential moderator to identify any buffering effects of parental messages concerning race. Methods: Two hundred seventy-two African American female adolescents (mean age 13.02 years) were recruited from community venues in a Northeastern city. Adolescents completed a self-report questionnaire. Results: Results of a series of hierarchical regression analyses indicated that girls who accepted an African American standard of beauty reported lower levels of substance use than those who endorsed colorism. Additionally, racial socialization buffered the negative relationship of colorism to substance use behavior, but only for a certain subset of girls. Conclusions: Tailored health interventions that consider both gender-specific and race-specific issues may improve risk behaviors, including substance use among adolescent females. Link Devaluation Female and Relationship Devaluation among African American and Latino American Youth: Is What's Normal Really Normal? The present study used focus group interviews to examine beliefs and social norms regarding female and relationship devaluation among a sample of economically challenged male African American and Latino American youth (N = 57; aged 15–17 years). Most Latino boys felt women are devalued in relationships because Latina women like to be physically or verbally abused. Among African American male participants, some felt women are devalued because African American women are not trustworthy. However, most African American male participants felt the important women in their lives were devalued by men in relationships because of the women's verbal abuse of their partners. These findings are important in the development of culturally and linguistically appropriate female valuation campaigns and interventions for African and Latino adolescents. Link